A Glee Class
thumb|270px Mal wieder hat ein neues Schuljahr an der McKinley High angefangen und natürlich kommen auch neue Schüler an die Schule.Es werden die Glee Stars mitspielen und ihr ^_^ (: Nette Klasse? Mein Name wurde grad aufgerufen und mir viel so ein Stein vom Herzen.Ich war mit meiner besten Freundinnen zusammen in einer Klasse."Und wo genau müssen wir jetzt hin?",fragte ich und kaute weiter mein Kaugummi,dass langsam nach nichts mehr schmeckte.Sandra zuckte mit den Schultern."Ne keine Ahnung.",dann drehte sie sich zu Meli um und fragte auch.Niemand wusste es so genau."Joaaa dann schlag ich ma vor,wir fragen irgendwen?" "Ich frag nicht!",kam es sofort von allen."Jaja,...is klar.Immer ich!"Also fragte ich jemanden."Hey du da!Weißte wo der Raum...ähhh."Schnell blickte ich auf mein Handgelenk wo ich mir den Raum aufgeschrieben habe."Wo der Raum 321 is?" "Jo klar weiß ich das!",der Typ drehte sich um.Ach du scheiße..Vor mir stand Cory!thumb|left|261pxCory Monteith.Der Cory Monteith aus Glee!Ich glaub ich bin auf Droge.Mein Mund stand offen."Bis..Bist du echt?O-oder nur eine gute Fälschung?" "Jap,ich bin echt.Aber jetzt zu deiner Frage.Du musst den Gang rechts und dann durch die Glastür und dann gleich die erste Tür links und schon bist du da.Nun muss ich aber auch zum Unterricht.Bis später vielleicht."Mein Mund stand offen und ich musste mir erstmal die Augen reiben.Ich bin echt auf Droge.Was sucht Cory Monteith hier?In diesem Kaff names Lima in Ohio?Naja ist jetzt auch egal.Es schien so als hätten die anderen nichts bemerkt und dann sollte es auch erstmal so bleiben,denn ich wusste genau wie die anfangen zu schreinen würde und das wollte ich nicht ertragen.Also gingen wir zum Klassenraum und als wir rein kamen war alles voll und laut.Ich war noch nicht mal ungefähr 20 Sekunden drinne und schon bekam ich Paierkugeln an den Kopf und Sandra und Meli auch und vor meinen Füßen landete eine Flasche.thumb|256pxErschrocken wich ich zurück und sprang fast auf Sandra's Arme.Mich kann man halt sehr schnell erschrecken und das war eine schlechte Eigenschaft von mir.Nachdem ich mich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte und mein Blutdruck wieder gesunken ist setzten wir 3 uns an drei Plätze die genau nebeneinander lagen.Neben uns saßen 2 Mädchen."Mia????!!!!",kam es von der einen."Emi?!?!?!?!? "MIAAAAA!!!!!",sie sprang auf und umarmte mich.Auch ich sprang auf und knuddelte sie."Verri???" "Mia!!!" Auch Verri stürmte auf mich zu und umarmte mich.Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein Mann kam rein."Moinsen.",kam es von ihm und er schmiss seine Tasche auf den Pult vor sich."Ich bin Matthias Boomer und bin ab heute euer Klassenlehrer." Völlig Zeitgleich sahen Sandra,Emi,Verri und Meli uns an."Das kann doch nicht wahr sein.",grinste ich."Oh doch es ist wahr." "Hey ihr da!Net reden,wenn ich rede!" Und dann nahm er sein Schlüsselbund und versuchte uns damit abzuwerfen,doch ich fing es auf und warf es zurück."Nächstes Mal besser treffen,sag ich da nur."thumb|left "Ja ist klar.Okay und nun zum Unterricht.Aber erstmal,sprecht mich bitte mit Matthias und du an." "Jap es ist defintiv Matti.",flüsterte ich zu Emi und Meli.Beide nickten syncron und dann schrieben wir den Stundenplan von der Tafel ab."So und jetzt macht mir bitte Namensschilder,damit ich euch mit euren Namen ansprechen kann,capito?" Ich fertigte ein Namensschild an und stellte es auf den Tisch.Nachdem Matti das Namesschild von uns 5 las,guckte er uns ein wenig doof an.Ich glaub er ahnte noch nicht mal,dass wir ihn nur zu gut kannten.Sehr gut.Ich meine,wir verbrachten fast jeden Abend zusammen mit ihm im Chat und feierten zusammen eine "Poolparty".Es war auch immer sehr lustig zusammen,denn wir waren dort alle Gleeks und hielten zusammen.Naja,meistens.Ich grinste und grinste und grinste und Matti schaute immer skeptischer.Skeptisch zog er seine Augenbraue hoch und dann schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen und sein Mund stand offen.Auf einmal fing er an zu lachen und schüttelte seinen Kopf.Alle sahen ihn etwas verwirrt an,da er auf einmal so losgelacht hat.Schnell räusperte er sich und fuhr mit seinem Unterricht fort.Ich holte unauffällig mein Handy raus und ging schnell mal auf Skype um Matti eine Nachricht zu schicken."Seit wann bist du Leher und warum hast du nichts im Chat davon erwähnt?!",schrieb ich ihm und dann kam bei ihm die Nachricht an und er holte auch sein Handy raus."Hmm ich könnte dir jetzt wenn ich fies wär dein Handy mitnehmen.Bin ich nun fies oder mehr als fies?" "Wenn du das machst dann schieß ich dich hier und jetzt mit einem Ball ab,Brüderchen...." "Okay Glück gehabt,heute nehm ich es dir mal nicht weg." "Guckst du heute mit Sandra,Meli,Emi,Verri und mir Glee?Wir wollten uns ne Pizza bestellen und nach Glee ne Party feiern.Also machst du mit?" "Ich alleine unter euch 5 Mädels?Na ich weiß nicht." "Och komm schon!" "Nagut." "Juhuu" "Aber jetzt passt sofort beim Unterricht auf,sonst gibts stress!" "Tze vergiss es." "Mia ich werd gleich richtig sauer." thumb|300px"Okay Okay hast gewonnen.",schrieb ich nur noch und packte dann mein Handy wieder weg.Ich nickte Matti kurz zu und dann "passte ich im Unterricht auf.".Aber dann musste ich wieder simsen und machte es so unaufällig wie möglich und hoffte das Der liebe Herr Lehrer es nicht merken würde und mich dann wieder mit seinem Schlüsselbund abzuwerfen und mir gar das Handy wegzunehmen.Ich entschied mich Leah eine SMS zu schicken."Und wie isses auf deiner Schule?",fragte ich sie via Handy,doch plötzlich klingelte das Handy von einem Mädchen aus meiner Klasse.Matti hatte es bemerkt und warf mir einen wenig sauren Blick zu.Schnell guckte ich irgendwo anders hin und pfiff ein Lied.Er verdrehte die Augen und sah zu dem Mädchen."Leah Handy aus!" thumb|leftDas Mädchen hieß Leah?!Heißt das,dass Leah auch in meiner Klasse ist?!WIe hammer geil ist das denn bitte?Ich war total happy und kritzelte mir die ganze Stunde was auf die Hand und Sandra half mir dabei.Am Ende betrachtete ich es mit stauen."Das ist ja geil geworden!" "Oh ja das ist es!" Grinsen packte ich meine Sachen zusammen.Nach der Stunde stürmte ich sofort zu Leah rüber und umarmte sie."Das ist echt geil,das hier so viele aus dem Chat sind!Ich meine Matti ist unser Lehrer!",grinste ich."Schade das Luki nicht hier ist.In unser Klasse.",seufzte ich und lehnte mich an die Wand."Hm." Plötzlich bekam ich eine SMS von Elly:"Dreh dich mal um Süße." Ich drehte mich um und vor mit standen Elly und Dodo breit grinsend und ich umarmte beide vor Freude quieckend."Guck mal wer dahinten auf dich wartet.",sagten beide gleichzeitig breit grinsend und ich guckte dort hin.Dort stand er.Mein Freund.Ich quiekte vor Freude und rannte auf ihn zu.Er schloss mich in seine Arme und gab mir einen Kuss.Dann nahm ich seine Hände und zog ihn zu Meli,Sandra Leah,Elly und Dodo.Wir beide sahen uns verträumt an. *Sicht des Erzählers* Zwei Mädchen schlenderten zusammen durch die Gänge.Das eine Mädchen hatte schwarze Haare mit ganz leichtem braun und die andere hat braune Haare mit Stränen.Die eine,ihr Name war Theresa,genannt Tessi,hatte einen Kopfhörer ins Ohr gesteckt und hörte Musik.In ihrer anderen Hand hielt sie ein Glas Erdnussbutter mit einem Löffel drinne und stopfte sich immer was in den Mund.Die andere,Luna,hatte ebenfalls Kopfhörer in den Ohren und hörte in endlos Schleifethumb|left|275px"Glad you Came" und "Uptown girl" währendessen summte sie leise mit und kaute auf ihrem Kaugummi rum."Magst eigentlich Chris Brown?" Luna wollte grade antworten da kamen ein Paar Footballer den beiden entgegen und hauten Tessi die Erdnussbutter aus der Hand.Ihr Mund stand offen und sie lief dem,der ihr die Erdnussbutter aus der Hand geschlagen hinterher und schubstethumb ihn gegen einen Spind der grade frei war."Alta was hast du für Probleme mir einfach meine Erdnussbutter aus der Hand zu schlagen!!" "Määädel chill....Ist doch nur Erdnussbutter.." "Kannst dir aussuchen..Rechts,links oder beide?" "What the fuck?",fragte er verwirrt und bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte bekam er rechts eine geklebt und links auch.Dann grinste sie triumphirend und ging weg doch der Typ kam ihr hinterher und trat sie."Ach du suchst also streit?Na dann.." Sie zog sich ihre Ärmel hoch und schlug ihn nocheinmal.Das ging so weiter bis sich eine riesen Menschenmenge um die beiden versammelt hatte.Auch Mia,Luki,Sandra,Meli,Dodo,Leah und Elly waren da."WTF IST DAS TESSI??",rief Sandra."Ja das isse.",staunte Meli.Plötzlich kam ein Lehrer aus den Massen hervorgesprungen und zog die beiden aus einander und ehe er sich versah hatte er auch schon die Faust des Jungen im Gesicht hängen. to be continued... Kategorie:Cast FF Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:+16 Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+12 bis +16